the apocalypse of the humans
by souleater051495
Summary: the main charter is in love with a girl whose father doesn't like him. the twisted of this story is he is the one to save the world for being destroyed.


**The Apocalypse of the Humans**

**Prologue**

"Don't wait until the end of the semester to get this paper started. I know some of you are going to wait until the last month of the semester d\to do this paper but don't wait until then to do this paper. This paper is what your whole grade is based on. If you don't do this paper you will be here next year in the same situation. So don't wait until last minute to do the paper. This paper is due the last full day of class at the end of the semester. One more thing this paper can be as long as you want it to be. There is no required page length for this paper, the only thing that this paper has to have is: it has to be more than one page long. I know that some of you are thinking that there is no page requirement that you can make the paper only one page and be done with it. Let me tell you this if any of you turn in a paper that is only one page long you will fail this class." Said Mrs. Wolf our boring and lame writing teacher.

At this point I didn't care about the major paper I wanted to get out of this class and see Claire. I wanted to get out of this class and go and have some fun with Claire. The down side of trying to date Claire is that her mom is the General of the military school I go to. Her name is Sharon and her husband's name is Matt and he is the Admiral of the military school. Claire's mom is also the nurse at the school. That's not the down side the down side is that Claire's father doesn't like me at all because he thinks I'm a bad kid just because I didn't know he was the Admiral my first day of school. I didn't even know where my classes where, so how was I support to know who the Admiral was.

When I was a little kid I was told that my parents wouldn't be coming back from one of their missions for the military. Since I was told that my parents wouldn't be coming home, I have been bounced around from foster home to foster home. I was only five years old when I was told that my parents wouldn't be coming home. The longest time I stayed in a foster home was two months and those two months were hell because the foster parents beat the crap out of me because I wanted my real parents and not them.

My mom's mane is Star and she is on the ghoul counsel that is why she had to leave she had to go do her job. My dad's name is Robert, and I and he don't get along. He is all ways trying to kill me. The one person that saved my life was my Ancestor Todd. He is the one that taught me how to control my wolf form, but he can only teach me so much about control.

**Chapter 1**

This started off as a paper for one of my classes. Who knew this paper would start off telling one story and end up telling my whole life. This might have started off as a normal paper but my teacher must have really liked it because I never knew that she would turn it in to a book.

The first thing I had happen to me is that I phased in to what people call a hybrid. A hybrid is a Vampire/ werewolf/ shape shifter/ wizard/ angel/demon/warlock/shadow hunter/demigod/ ghoul/and grim. See most half-bloods are only two things. They call me a hybrid and not a half blood because I'm so many things.

All of this started the day after my 17th birthday. My 17th birthday was one of the worst days of my life besides when my parents left me for died. That year was the worst year of my life because the school I was in was full of humans. I turned 17 in the year 1950. see once you phase in to a wolf or anything else you stop ageing forever. In the 1950 I wanted to drain every last drop of blood from every human in my school and on our planet because of what they were doing to our planet.

They had already killed their planet, so now they found our planet to live on, and now they are killing our planet. The humans came to our planet in the 1950's because they decided to have a nuclear war with each other and kill their planet, but before they did that they found our planet to live on it. They made our planet the new earth. During the 1950's the cold war was going on. The cold war was between the U.S and the USSR or Russia. Russia threatened to nuke the U.S. No one in the U.S really thought that Russia would go through with the attack, but they did go through with the attack. The one thing that the Russians didn't take in to account was the U.S had found a planet that could statin human life. When the Russians sent their nukes to hit the United States the president ordered the evacuation to the second earth.

It only took the humans a year to get to our planet because they found a way to travail at the speed of light. If they wouldn't have travailed at light speed it would have taken them almost three million years to get to our planet.

I think that someone from our planet gave the humans the equation to travailing at light speed. I think that this person that gave the humans the speed of light equation just wants to use the humans to help him with destroying our homes. Since I have no proof of him trying to do anything to our planet I'm just going to drop the subject until I find some proof of him trying to destroy our planet. If I were to tell someone any of this stuff right now they would think that I'm crazy and would look me up in a crazy house. So until I get enough proof to show that I'm not crazy I'm not going to push the subject.

**Chapter 2**

I thought I was the only non-human one left on our planet. That was till I meet Claire my best friend and she is also my girlfriend. I'm Daemon. My name was Brian until I changed it to Daemon because it was my military code name. So, I just changed my real name to Daemon. My friends and my girlfriend are the only thing I have left to live for. Since I was told my parents were killed when I turned 5 years old. I'm now 16 years old. I have been 16 since the year 1514 B.C. So yeah you could say I'm the oldest thing out of the human world.

The schools aren't normal schools either. All of the schools are military schools. Right now the schools are split in to two parts one side for the monodies and the other side for the non-humans. The human side of the schools is so easy and stupid. The side with the non-humans in it is just like you're in boot camp or in the military. Bothe sides have to wear military uniforms. The difference between them is that the human side's uniform are the old cameo uniforms for the military, and the non-human side uniform is the digital uniforms.

The humans are using our planet and killing it. We weren't even hurting the planet at all. Yet the humans think they can go and kill a planet that isn't even theirs in the first place.

Anybody that isn't human knows what you are. Claire is a vamp not a hybrid. When school started I didn't know anybody, because I had transferred to a new foster home in May. Which fucking sucks even more than anything, because at every foster home I end up getting beaten nearly to death, so to speak? I can't be killed.

My first day of school, I came to school with my arm in a sling, because I had a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. That wasn't the issue though. The issue was that I hadn't gone hunting in over 3 months. This meant that I was in pain and because I was in pain had a very short temper. In my first hour of school I just about killed the teacher, if she wouldn't have shut up in the next 15-20 minutes. Second hour I meat Claire and we instantly became friends.

**Chapter 3**

Then the next day after that Claire noticed that my shirt was white and it was red by first hour. After that Claire started to ask questions about my wounds. I kept telling her it was nothing but she saw straight through it.

"What Is Wrong With Your Back?"

**"**It's A Very Long Story."

** "**It's Turning Your School Uniforms Crimson Red. The Admiral Is Going To Be Pissed Off If He Sees Another One Of Your Uniform Crimson Red Daemon."

"I Know What Color My Uniforms Are. I'm Not Blind. He Won't See This Uniform Crimson Red."

**"**My Mom Is Also Really Concerned About You Living With Mundies, Instead Of Living With Your Own Kind**."**

"Tell Your Mom Not To Worry About Me. I Can Handle Myself For The Moment. As For the Mundies, I'm Not Sure I Can Handle Them for Much Longer."

** "**Why Haven't You Been At School The Last Couple Of Days? My Dad, The Admiral, Is Starting To Get Very Mad About You Skipping School."

**"**I Haven't Been At School Because Of The Stupid Mundies And Because Of My Back. Tell Your Dad To Take A Chill Pill About Me Missing A Couple Days Of School. Just Tell Him I Had Some Family Issues And Won't Be Back At School Till Friday. Could You Tell Him That For Me?"

**"**We Have All The Time In The World, To Tell Stories To Each Other. So Tell Me

What Happened To Your Back Or I'll Tell My Dad That We Are Going Out With Each Other, That Or I'll Tell Him To Give You Detention For The Rest Of The Year."

Daemon was thinking to himself don't do that you will just make it worse for me at home ok. "It's None of Your Business."

**"**What will I make worse for you If I Tell My Dad to Give You Detention the Rest of the Year?"

You Wouldn't Would You? Daemon was thinking "It's nothing to Worry About."

**"**If It's Nothing To Worry About Then You Wouldn't Mind If I Told Dad To Give You Detention For The Rest Of The Year Would You?"

Daemon was thinking Yes, I Would. "No, I Don't Care."

**"**So You Wouldn't Care If I Told My Dad to Give You Hell about Your Crimson Red Uniforms Then."

Daemon was thinking Yes, I Mild but told Claire. "No, I Wouldn't Mind.

**"**Ok I'll Tell Him Tomorrow Then."

**"**No!"

"Why Not Daemon and Give Me the Truth Daemon."

"Ok. If You Want To Know About My Back So Bad. Then I'll Tell You But …"

"But What Daemon?"

"You're Not Going to like It Very Much."

"Why Not Daemon?"

**"**Let's Just Say It Has To Do With My Foster Parents."

"No, Let's Just Says, Tell The Truth Right Now Or Else."

"Ok, It Has To Do With My Foster Parents Beating Me To Death More Or Less, And On Top Of That I Haven't Gone Hunting In All Most A Year And A Half. Plus On Top Of That I'm Not Healing from the Beatings either."

"…."

**"**So If You Want To Go And Tell Your Dad To Give Me Detention Go Right A Head, Because I Would Love It, Because It Would Keep Me From Going Home For A Few Hours."

"True, it would but….Wouldn't You Get Beaten Even Worse When You Got Home?"

"Yes, But the Beating Are Getting Worse With Each Day That Goes On."

"We Have To Come Up With A Plan To Get Your Foster Parents Away From You And Put In To Jail Or Killed."

"….."

**"**By The Way My Mom Knows About Your Back, And Have You Tried Telling The Cops."

"How? Yes, I Have."

"She Is the Schools Nurse and She Fixed Your Back Once Before."

"That's Right She Did, Didn't She Fix My Back up at Your House."

"Yes, She Did."

"Tell Her Thank You for Me"

**'**My Plan Is You Could Show Up And Do The Optical Corse Till You Take Off The Uniform Top And Then My Dad Would Come And Get Us For Class ,He Will See You Were Telling The Truth."

**"**That Plan Might Work But I Think I Have A Better Plan."

**"**What Is It?"

"When Does the President Come to the School for the Admiral's Team Mission Briefing?"

**"**Tomorrow, Why?"

"Because We Could Do the Military Optical Corse Tomorrow, Bring My Boom Box And Turn It Up All The Way."

"We're Not Allowed to Do That Optical Corse At All, Remember, and Were Not Allowed to Have Anything Electronic Either."

**"**Yes, But It Would Get the President and the Admiral and His Team's Attention would it not."

"True, But We'll Get In A Shit Load Of Trouble For Ditching School, Being On The Military Optical Corse And Having A Boom Box On Top Of That You Won't Have A T Shirt On Either. So We Have A Chance Of Getting Expelled Or Suspended."

**"**I Would Rather Get In Trouble Then Live With Mundies."

"Is That All Of the Plan?"

"I Could Have My Top Off Like I Normally Do. Then All Of The Military Personal Would See My Back And Then The Admiral Would Know I Was Telling The Truth And If The Cops Of The Secret Service Don't Believe Me Then The Whole Military Base Can Say That It's True. But The Down Side Is That I'll Be Put Into A New Foster Home And In Every Foster Home I Get Beaten Almost To Death. So First We Have To Find Me A Place To Stay Before We Even Go On With The Plan. Second We Would Have To Find A Way To Get Me Out Of The House So We Can Start On Our Plans. Third Where Am I Going To Stay After Our Plans Are Done?"

**"**That Is A Really Good Plan."

**"**Thanks."

"You Can Stay With Me and My Family."

**"**Thanks"

**"**Just Have To Clear It With My Dad First. My Mom Said Yes but My Dad's answer I Don't Know Yet."

**"**I Think This Plan Will Help Him Make Up His Decision Go My Way."

"It Might Help His Decision."

**"**So Who's Plan Are We Going to Use?"

"Yours."

"How Are We Going To Get Me Out Of My Foster Parents House?

"Don't We Have A Project To Do, That We Haven't Even Started Yet.

"We Do Have a Project to do, right, and When Is It Due?"

"I think it is Due Tomorrow I Think."

"Well Then After School Come To My House And Pick Me Up, Because All My Cars Are At Your House. So We Can Start Our Project And Our Plans For Tomorrow. Is That Ok With You?"

"Ok"

"Don't Be Surprised If You Walk Up To My House And You Hear Screaming."

"What, and Why?"

"Because I don't take orders from civilians"

"That I get, but why would I hear screaming?"

**"**Because I flunked one of my final exams and I was late for my curfew from school because I had to take the final exams over again."

"Well it's a good thing that you're spending the rest of the week at my house then, because of the plan we are doing tomorrow right."

"So you're just going to follow me home, then knock on the front door 20 min later, right."

"That is very much correct. I will follow you to your house and wait in my car for about 20 min, but while I'm waiting, I'm going to listen to every word you say to your foster parents and what they say back to you, and record every word of it, so when you go to trail you will have proof that they did all the stuff you say they did to you because nobody, but me and my mom will believe your word if there is no proof.

"That sounds really great nice, But I should be getting home, and I really think we should start part one of the plain right now."

I think the admiral should give us detention just to make you a little later for curfew. Don't you think so?"

"That sounds even better to me, but remembers, what are we going to do to get detention in the first place?"

"Well we could get into a fight with each other next hour (2 hour) or we could ditch next hour so choose one or the other."

"I choose the fight with each other over the ditching class any time. You know the only time I would choose ditching over a fight is when you want to make out the whole time, true. So why even ask?"

** "**True and I just had to ask to see if you were still you or if your foster parents had changed you at all with all of those fucking beatings going on at your place."

"They might be beating me, but what don't you get about me hating mundies and I don't take order from mundies at all and I don't take orders from civilians not one bit. Just because I'm being beaten, don't mean that I've changed."

**"**I get it you're the same Daemon that I knew and meat back in 8th grade. The only thing that has changed about you is that you are the alpha of your own pack, and you are way more powerful then you were back in 8th grade and back then you controlled when you changed and it always back fired on you. Now you let yourself change and not let it backfire on you and you serous pain anymore."

"I know back then I tried to control everything. Now my powers are immeasurable, that is how much stronger I have gotten in one year. Didn't your dad have a really hard time with me not listening to anybody last year?"

"Last year you also had a very short temper. So you always got into fights with all the other kids."

"Back then I actually did have a short temper, when I hadn't gone hunting in a very long time. You try not going hunting for over a year and a half and see how short of a temper you would have."

"Ok take a chill pill, I get it, we all have short tempers at some point in our lives. I'll pass on not going hunting for a year and half."

"…."

"So when are we going to do the fight at school?"

**"**I Don't Know. I think we should start it in the admiral's class 4th hour."

"That would work because if we get into a fight in his class we will automatically get detention right the back. True? But the bad thing is that we will most likely get detention for the month, for fighting in a class or on school grounds."

"That's ok. Anything to pickoff my foster parents even more. The more the merrier, and then our plan will fall into line, just the way I want it to."

"That works, but the cool thing is that your foster parents can't step one fucking foot on to the military base at all, because they aren't military personal. So that's means if they do they are dead."

"That is a good thing isn't it?"

"Yes, it is a very good thing for the both of us. That way they can't come on the base and try to kill us."

"The bad thing would be that once I go home they will do even more damage than help right."

"Thatis true, but if you don't go home to your foster parents, they can't beat you. True."

"That is very true."

"Ok then you won't go home."

**Chapter 4**

This lasted until the end of August. In September is when the beating at my foster home got so bad, it got to the point, that I attacked a human student and on top of that I would never attack a human and drink their blood. But I would attack a human because I hate humans. When I attacked the human I also attacked the admiral, who is Claire's dad. The entire teachers at the schools are either vampires or were wolves. I thought if I just attacked a human student, I wouldn't have to explain to anybody why I attacked the student. I guess I thought wrong because since I also attacked the admiral I had a lot of explain to do. I didn't just have some explaining to do; I had a shit load of explaining to do. So I tried to tell the admiral the truth but he didn't believe me at all, so I just told him I lost my temper and attacked the kid and didn't see him.

When I came back from my 2 day suspension Casey asked what happened. I told her I attacked human student and the admiral, because I'm living with human foster parents and I haven't gone hunting in over 3 months. So later that day, I would say about lunch time is when I got in trouble for disobeying a direct order from Claire's mom who is the general and for talking back to the Admiral her dad Matt. So she called my foster parents, which they sounded mad and happy at the same time. That's really bad news for me, because when I get sent home early my foster parents would most likely beat the living shit out of me again and again, but this time they're not going to stop until I cry out in pain and if I don't cry out in pain then they will bring out the whip and whip me to death, so they can hurt me even more and to make me cry out in pain. These people are just the type of people to do that kind of stuff. After the general got off the phone with my foster parents, I know from their tones on the phone, that there was a really bad beating in the future for me when I went home. If I didn't do anything about it and fast their going to be found died in a ditch somewhere. But the only thing I could come up with was don't go home and none of this would happen. But where would I go to hid? Maybe hiding isn't the solution; maybe the solution is I should run away.

**chapter 5**

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Have you told your father that I'm a 10 star admiral and I out rank him and your mom, because the truth is that I'm the highest ranked person in the military."

"No, why are you asking me that?"

"Because it is part of my plan."

"What does it have to do with the plan any way?"

"You will find out, when we start part 3 of the plan."

"What are part 1, part 2 let alone part 3?"

"Part1 we get detention

Part 2- we get me out of my foster home

Part3- we go to school early tomorrow and set up the boom box and started doing the military optical cores for the military personal, but I'll do it without a shirt on

Part4-we turn the boom box up all the way while the admiral has that briefing with the president and all the military personal.

Part5-we keep doing the optical curse until all of the personal and the president show up behind us.

Pare6- you stop doing the optical cores when they show up and I keep going until the president or the admiral stops the optical cores. Then I keep it going with my powers if I can without getting side swiped.

Part7-I get side swiped to many times I start bleeding really bad.

Part8-we get yelled at by the president and admiral. The admiral will be yelling at us because we aren't at school, and the president for not listening to them at all. Now do you get it?"

"Yes, but….."

"But what?"

"But why do you have to get bloody if you are going to be bloody all ready."

"If you don't remember I haven't been healing at all."

"I remember"

"So what's wrong with the plan"

"Nothing but….."

"But, what?"

"Have you considered the consequences?"

"Why?"

"Because all of this stuff could get you expelled or get a dishonorable discharge out of the military."

"So, what it's no big deal?"

"It means that you would have no one left as a family Daemon."

"And your point is what?"

"Do you really want to brisk all of that just to get your foster parents put to death?"

"Yes, and the only thing I have to lose is you, Claire."

"Well then you're going to lose me."

"What why?"

"Because you won't be military anymore this means that I couldn't date you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the law Daemon and you know it."

** "**But I have no other choices. I have tried everything in the book and no one believes me."

"Have you told the absolute truth?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well then we will both take the risk together."

"No, you won't"

"Why not? Is it because I'm a girl or is it that you won't let anybody help you or let anybody in Daemon. Which one is it Daemon?"

"….."

"God dam it Daemon answer me!"

"I won't let anybody in ok."

"Why not?"

"Because….."

"Because why Daemon?"

** "**The last time….. I let someone in…. they died…because I let them into…my life…..they were killed…by…"

"By who, Daemon?"

"Nobody"

"Who killed them Daemon?"

** "**Nobody"

"Daemon who killed them!'

"Me! I killed them!"

"But why?"

"They got me mad and they were standing to close. You can fill in the rest."

"When was this?"

"Right before I meat you and your family in 8th grade."

"Oh."

"So, now you know why I don't let anybody in."

**"**Yes, but you got to forgive and forget about that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have to forgive yourself for accidentally killing them, because it wasn't your fault and forget about it, it is the past and your past needs to stay in the past Daemon."

**"**But how, because it was my fault that they ended up dead. True?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was"

"No, it wasn't because you told them to back up and they didn't. True?"

"True. Have I told you this already?"

"Yes, you did."

"…"

"It was their fault Daemon."

"How?"

"Because they got you mad in the first place"

"So what everybody gets mad sometimes?"

"Yes, that is true, but nobody is like you or your pack. True?"

**"**True."

Then Claire came up to me and asked if she could help me out of the situation. Yes you can help me out of the situation I'm in. Would I be able to stay at your house for a couple of days? She said that her mom would say yes but her dad would rather have me died then in his house. By the time we got to her house, my eyes were black from sitting on a bus full of humans for over two hours. Then once we got of bus it took about a half an hour to get to her house in the first place. My eyes were still black because of how much blood I had lost and I hadn't gone hunting in over 8 months. Thank god her brothers weren't humans and her mom was a nurse at the school and the general at the school where home. Her mom couldn't believe that I was there in her house and not at mine. The general wanted to tell me to go home but then she saw that I was bleeding and my eyes were black.

The thing that sucks is that as soon as I walked into Claire's front door to her house, I clasped to the floor and everything went black. I blacked out because of the loss of blood I've had all day long. All that meant that I shouldn't be going to school for a few days and heal from the beatings at my house. The bad thing was that Star Claire's mom had to bandage my head, because I had hit on the floor so hard that I fractured it in two spots.

When I woke up in a dark room with only a little light in the corner of the room, the little light was in a glass table that was about waist high. On the table was my glasses that let me see, without these glasses I wouldn't be able to see at all, because I'm blind when there is light in my eyes, but in a dark room I can see like a normal person can see in the day light. Even though the light was very dim it still was hurting my eyes without my glasses.

When I went to get up and turn off the light, a genital hand pushed me back down and told me to lie still and rest. I thought it was Star. Then the person went and turned off the light and told me get some sleep.

After the person told me lie down and get some sleep I heard some people arguing with each other. The two people where Claire and her father I think.

"HE CAN'T STAY HERE WITH US!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE HE ISN'T LIKE US!"

"YES, HE IS I HAVE SEEN HIM CHANGE IN TO A Hybrid!"

"HE STILL CAN'T STAY HERE!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE…"

Then the next thing I was hearing was my own breathing and my heart beat and then I knew that I was going to blackout again and that this time I was going to change in to a wolf. The next thing I remember is hearing Claire saying her dad I told you so.

When I woke up again I work to the smell of rotten fish, mixed with rotten, burning smell of trash. Then another smell hit me it, smelled sweet like freshly baked cookies and brownies just taken out of the oven the smell was so mouthwatering that I wanted to go stuff my face full of cookies and brownies. When I went to sit up I realized that my pet wolves were lying on the floor and on the couch I was laying on. So, when I went to sit up the 3 wolves that were laying on the floor, which would be Mighty the red and white boy wolf, Dragon the orange and red boy wolf and lastly Moonlight the all-white, girl wolf, the 2 wolves that went up the stairs were Mighty and Dragon they went to get Star. Moonlight stayed and the look on her face said that she was concerned about me. Moonlight was the nicest and sweetest of the wolves, she is the one that is all ways looking out for me and the others. The others came back with Star and she told me that there was food upstairs if I was hungry, then she asked what happened to me, because Claire didn't say anything last night. So I told her everything right down to our plan. She was fine with everything even the plan. Then she told me . . . . .

"You know that if you and Claire go through with your guys plane that there is a high probability that you could get kicked out of the military."

"I know but your husband doesn't believe that I'm telling the truth about my foster parents beating the crap out of me, so this is the only way I can show him that I'm not lying to him. Any way he can't kick me out of the military, remember I'm the highest ranked person in the military next to the president."

"But he doesn't know that remember everybody knows that but him."

"Well he will find out when we go through with the plan. We are going to do our plan on the day that the president is at the school for Matt's team meeting for their next mission."

"Why on that day?"

"Because with the president and his team there, he can't say that I'm lying to him because everybody knows that I can't lie to anybody."

"Why don't you just talk to him, instead of going through with your plan?"

"Because I have tried talking to him and all he did was give me detention for the rest of the year for lying to him."

"I thought that you hadn't talked to him yet."

"Every time I try to talk to him, he shouts at me that I'm lying to him, so the only way I can get him to listen to me is to show him that I'm not lying."

this story isn't done yet but i just wanted to see what people think of my stories so far.


End file.
